monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Puella Magi Madoka Magica (''魔法少女まどか☆マギカ ''Mahō Shōjo Madoka Magika?, "Magical Girl Madoka Magica")'' is a Japanese anime television series produced by Shaft and Aniplex. It was directed by Akiyuki Shinbo and written by Gen Urobuchi, with original character designs by Ume Aoki, character design adaptation by Takahiro Kishida, and music by Yuki Kajiura. The story follows a group of female middle school students who choose to become magical girls and must battle surreal enemies called witches. However, they consequently learn of the anguish and perils associated with their new-found roles. The first ten episodes of the series aired in Japan on TBS and MBS between January and March 2011, while the final two episodes were delayed until April 2011 due to the 2011 Tōhoku earthquake and tsunami. A manga adaptation of the series and various spin-off manga series have been published by Houbunsha and licensed in North America by Yen Press. A novelization by Nitroplus was released in August 2011, and a dedicated magazine, Manga Time Kirara Magica, was launched by Houbunsha in June 2012. A video game for the PlayStation Portable was released in March 2012, with another for PlayStation Vita released in December 2013. A film series has also been produced, consisting of two films recapping the anime series, released in October 2012, and a third film featuring an original story which was released on October 26, 2013. Puella Magi Madoka Magica has received widespread critical acclaim, with critics praising the writing and visuals of the series, as well as its deconstruction of the magical girl sub-genre. It has also been a commercial success, with each BD volume selling more than 50,000 copies. The series won several awards in Japan, such as the Television Award at the 16th Animation Kobe Awards, as well as 12 Newtype Anime Awards and the Grand Prize for animation in the 2011 Japan Media Arts awards. __TOC__ Relationship with the Monster Hunter Series Puella Magi Madoka Magica made a collaboration with Monster Hunter. Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G The collaboration was announced on November 15, 2014. It features Armor Sets fashioned after characters from the anime, as well as featuring the following Weapons; *Cutlass (ローレライ・リーベ) (Dual Blades) *Modular Spear (マンサナ) (Long Sword) *Percussion-Lock Rifled Musket (ファータ・マジーア) (Heavy Bowgun) *Rose Branch Bow (フルール) (Bow) Gallery File:FrontierGen-Dual Blades 065 Render 001.png|Cutlass File:FrontierGen-Long Sword 080 Render 001.png|Modular Spear File:FrontierGen-Heavy Bowgun 058 Render 001.png|Percussion-Lock Rifled Musket File:FrontierGen-Bow 070 Render 001.png|Rose Branch Bow File:FrontierGen-Ruban and Oruroju Armor (Female) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Ramoru Armor (Male) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Doruche Armor (Male) (Both) Render 2.png File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 001.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 002.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 003.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 004.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 005.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 006.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 007.jpg File:FrontierGen-Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHF-G Screenshot 008.jpg Puella Magi Madoka Magica x MHXR In Monster Hunter Explore, the Puella Magi Madoka Magica themed armor-sets from MHF-G reappear, in addition to two Charlotte-themed Monsters. MHXR-Witch Gobul Render 001.png|Witch Gobul MHXR-Witch Gobul Icon.png MHXR-Witch Gobul Screenshot 001.jpg MHXR-Witch Gobul Screenshot 003.jpg MHXR-Witch Gobul Screenshot 005.jpg MHXR-Witch Gobul Screenshot 006.jpg MHXR-Witch Lagombi Render 001.png|Witch Lagombi MHXR-Witch Lagombi Icon.png MHXR-Bow Render 001.png|Kaname Madoka themed bow ''Rose Branch Bow MHXR-Heavy Bowgun Render 001.png|Mami Tomoe themed Heavy Bowgun MHXR-Long Sword Render 002.png|Kaname Madoka themed Long Sword Modular Spear MHXR-Dual Blades Render 004.png|Sayaka Miki themed Dual Blades Cutlass External Links *http://members.mhf-g.jp/campaign/madokamagica/index.html *http://members.mhf-g.jp/topic/payment/madokamagica/141119/ *Puella Magi Madoka Magica Article on Wikipedia *Puella Magi Madoka Magica Wiki Category:Collaborations